Finding Mr Right
by Karevsanatomy
Summary: Heart Broken Meredith meets equally heart broken Izzie online. Both needing to escape their lives, they agree to switch lives for a while.Meredith/Mark, Izzie/Alex, Cristina/Burke, Addison/Derek
1. Gone With The Wind

-1**Author's Note: Being trapped in a car for two days with nothing but time to think gives a person, well, time to think. If that person is fic-crazy like I am they plot out stories! So here is the thing, many of you might be wondering why I have three new stories started. That is simple. A few of my stories are coming to an end soon-ish and I want something to do! This story is going to shock some of you who know me because, well, you know the deep, passionate, love I have for Meredith and Mark. There will be no Meredith and Mark in this story. It is going to be Meredith and Derek! Yes. Shocking. I know. So, watch for this story! It is coming very, very soon!**

**Premise: Heartbroken Meredith Grey meets equally heartbroken Izzie Stevens online. Both women need a break from the messes they have made of their lives, so they swap homes. Meredith goes to Arizona were she meets Izzie's dashing business partner; and Izzie goes to Florida where she meets Meredith's sexy best friend. Two women that have sworn off love find themselves suddenly believing in happily ever after. **

The tiny muscle in Meredith Grey's left cheek started twitching the moment she heard the theme song from Gone With The Wind starting. At any moment the bride, her best friend, would start walking down the aisle. Ever the southern belle, at least in her own mind, Cristina had opted for a true Gone With The Wind Theme and wore a replica of Scarlett's barbeque dress, complete with straw hat and streaming green ribbons, in place of a more traditional wedding gown. In keeping with her old south theme, Cristina had forced all ten of her bridesmaids, including Meredith, to wear traditional antebellum gowns of emerald organdy. If the dresses hadn't been bad enough, their hair had to be tortured into cork screw curls, which were them gathered into bunches on either side of their head with giant magnolia's pinned above them.

Meredith tried to take a deep breath when she heard the gathering of wedding guests murmuring about what a lovely bride Cristina was. She wanted to agree with them, partially did on some level, but she couldn't bring herself to watch as her best friend glided down the white satin runner towards the gazebo where she would promise to love, honor, and obey the only man she loved. The problem was, he was also the only man Meredith had ever loved.

Preston Burke had crashed into their world five years ago. A handsome man with a southern drawl that had them both sighing. Most times it was the three of them, the three amigos they had called themselves, except for one rainy day when Cristina had begged off with a cold. It hadn't started out rainy, quite the opposite, and neither of them were prepared for the drenching they received. Stranded on the beach, they had taken refuge under one of the board walks. Drowned rats laughing over their sorry state, that had been them. The laughter had led to an impromtu wrestling match, which had led to Meredith's induction into the art of making love. It had perfect. She couldn't have chosen a better moment, a better man, in which to lose her virginity. Afterwards Preston had begged her to not say anything to Cristina. At first she had been excited about the prospect of a secret love affair, which is what it had turned into. Until three years ago when Cristina crashed her pretty bubble by showing her the two karat canary yellow diamond ring Preston had given her. Meredith had feigned happiness for her, all the while plotting some way to get Preston alone, to demand answers. She hadn't even known he was seeing Cristina as well, let alone that the two had become close enough to get engaged. When she asked Cristina, her friend had blushed, saying Preston and her hadn't wanted Meredith to feel like a third wheel. Later that night Preston said much the same thing, only he added in his confused feelings and how he didn't know who he loved or who he wanted to be with, that Cristina had pressured him for the ring. Idiot that she was, she had fallen for it, had even allowed him to con her into keeping the affair going a bit longer.

It would have still been going on if Preston hadn't grown a conscience and ended it. There had been no ending her feelings though. She had tried, had even gone so far as to answer a few personal ads. There had been Joe, who was fighting the fact that he was gay; Richard, who was mourning the death of his wife; and then there had been Finn, the kind vet. He had made it past date one, and become the second guy on her short list of lovers. Granted, sleeping with Finn hadn't been her greatest idea but she had thought it would help her get over Preston. Wrong. It had only made her realize she wasn't the sort of woman to take sex lightly and that the guy had to mean something to her. So, she had allowed Preston to woo her back into a relationship of sorts.

"Mere, you have to take my bouquet," Cristina's whisper startled her from her thoughts. She forced what she hoped was an apologetic smile and graciously took Cristina's bouquet of magnolias, azaleas, and bridal wreath. The smile slipped when she caught Preston staring at her. He looked so handsome, if not a bit uncomfortable, in his Rhett Butler style suit. She lifted her chin a bit, determined to get through the ceremony with out breaking down.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite Preston William Burke and Cristina Elaine Yang in holy matrimony…"

Tears burned her eyes. Anyone watching her would think she was merely experiencing an emotional moment the way many did at weddings. Meredith wasn't one of those people though. Her tears were for herself, as well as the jealousy coursing through her veins. It should have been Meredith Elizabeth Grey, not Cristina Elaine Yang, she thought bitterly.

"Do you, Preston William Burke, take this woman, Cristina Elaine Yang, to be your wife, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be to her a loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her in sickness and health; forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her alone, so long as you both shall live?"

Say no, Meredith urged silently. It was small of her, petty even, but as much as she loved Cristina, she loved Preston more. She was just selfish enough to want him to say no though.

" I do," Preston answered. There was no hesitation in his voice, just strong certainty. It was like a knife in her heart. How could he stand there promising to be faithful to Cristina when just last night he had made love Meredith?

"Do you, Cristina Elaine Yang, take this man, Preston William Burke, to be your husband, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be to him a loving and loyal wife, to cherish and keep him in sickness and health; forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him alone, so long as you both shall live?"

Cristina hesitated, glancing behind her. Meredith didn't need to look to know where her gaze had been drawn: George O'Malley. A childhood friend, he had always followed both of them around with adoration in his eyes. There had been a moment in high school when Meredith had thought they might be more, especially after Cristina confessed to losing her virginity to the curly haired, round faced fellow. At last, it wasn't meant to be because a short time later Preston had came into their lives, ending any and all chances George had had with Cristina.

"Cristina, are you going to answer the man or not?" The question was barked out by Preston's mother. Cristina visibly flinched and quietly said I do. Nobody crossed Jane Burke, and not saying I do would have been crossing her. Meredith almost felt sorry for her friend, except she, herself, would have done anything to be standing where Cristina was standing.

Meredith graciously stood to the side as the newly pronounced man and wife made their way down the aisle in a shower of bubbles and rose petals. She accepted the pristine white handkerchief that George presented to her. Quite loudly she blew her nose, then proceeded to sob. People were staring, she didn't care, let them stare, she was tired of hiding her emotions, tired of not living her life, she was just plain tired.


	2. Lying Cheating Bastard

-1Heat radiated from the orange and yellow flames that blazed in the outdoor fireplace that dominated one corner of the outdoor living area, which took up most of the small back yard. Sweat beaded across Izzie Stevens' upper lip. July was hot enough in Arizona without adding a fire to the mix. In that moment, she wasn't particularly noticing, or thinking about, the heat. Her mind was focused on keeping the blaze burning. The higher the blaze burned, the most memories it consumed.

"You're looking a bit…heated."

Izzie tore her gaze from the inferno before her. There, standing in the doorway of her kitchen was her best friend and business partner Derek Shepherd. Of course she looked heated. It was the middle of July and she was sitting in front of a fire burning every single memory she had ever had with that son of a bitch Denny Duquette. He had been a smooth one, conning her into thinking she meant something to him. What a fool she had been. Gullible Izzie, always wanting to believe the best of people even when there were alarms going off that said not to. "Go away."

"Is that any way to speak to your boss?" Derek teased. Typical of him. Always teasing. She wasn't in the mood for it. Not today. Today she just wanted to burn all evidence that she had ever been stupid enough to get involved with Denny. What had she been thinking? She hadn't been, that is what. She had let herself be swept away by his charm. A gilded tongued serpent, he had known all the right things to say.

Looking back, Izzie supposed she had made it rather easy for him. They had met in a book store. Denny had been purchasing How To Cook books, while she had been perusing the romance section, dreaming of some handsome "knight" sweeping into her life and declaring his love for her. Instead of the "knight" she had gotten Denny. He had seemed perfect at first. Handsome, successful, and, best of all, he had thought she was amazing. Nobody had ever called her amazing before. She was always just plain Izzie, every guy's best friend.

"You're not my boss," Izzie steamed. Her lips pressed into a tight line, turning white in color. Bending slightly, she fished a bundle of pictures from the medium sized box that was at her feet. Most of the images had been taken last week during a trip to Jackson Hole, Wyoming. Before she found out about the wife.

She had found out about Mrs. Duquette quite by accident. Needing a new top for a meeting with a rather testy client, Izzie had walked the short distance to Fiesta Mall. While shifting through a rack of cherry red short sleeved blouses she had heard a familiar laugh. Denny's laugh. At first she had been excited, had rushed in the direction she had heard the laugh, only to discover he wasn't alone. A petite woman with strawberry blonde hair and porcelain skin had stood before him, modeling an emerald green sheath. Izzie had made a dozen excuses for why Denny would be shopping with this woman. She was his sister. A friend. A colleague. Anything but a girlfriend or wife. Then the sales lady asked if they needed anymore assistance and Denny told her to ask his wife. His wife!

Letting out a small shriek, Izzie tossed the bundle of pictures into the fire. "Why are all guys lying, cheating bastards?" The pictures were followed by a dried bouquet of roses. A lump formed in her throat. He had given her those roses on their first date. When she had said they were beautiful he had said not nearly as beautiful as her.

"It's in our genes," Derek answered, taking a seat next to her. He reached for her hand, squeezing her fingers gently. "Not all men are like Denny," he said softly. "One day, you're going to meet the right guy." She shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Yes you will. Some where, out there, right now there is a guy that is perfect for you. Who is going to see what an amazing person you are." Derek cupped her chin, leaning his forehead against her's. "And one day you are going to meet him."

"Right," Izzie sniffled. She snuggled into Derek's embrace, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I am. I'm always right." Derek chuckled, rubbing her arm. "Mark my words, Izzie, you're going to meet Mr. Right."


	3. Need For Change

**Author's Note: I realize this has taken me forever to get posted. I apologize for that. Please review. It is what keeps me wanting to write and post more.**

It started in the pit of her stomach, this tiny tickle of panic. Clutching one trembling hand to her abdomen, Meredith stumbled down the weathered wooden steps that led to the beach. She hadn't stayed for the reception, there was no way she could have made it through pretending she was happy when all she wanted to do was cry. Gasping for air, she tripped off the last step, landing on all fours. The white sands of the beach cushioned her fall and felt warm against her bare knees. Before leaving, she had exchanged her monstrosity of a bridesmaid gown for a pair of denim shorts and a Florida Gators t shirt. She balled her hands up, clutching tiny sand granules in her palms. Rapidly, she blinked her eyes, as the dam she had been holding back starts to burst.

"Why?" she whispered. One tear, followed by another, and then another, slip down her pale cheeks. She collapsed her upper body against her lower, letting loose the anguish she had been holding back. Her tiny body shook with the horror of it all. The worse was knowing she had brought this on herself.

"Miss, are you okay?"

Sniffling, lips trembling, Meredith lifted her head. A middle aged man, clearly a tourist with his sun burned flesh and floral Bermuda print shorts, stood over her. His round face was crinkled in concern. She blinked, glancing around. All around her people stared. Some gazes curious, some concerned. "I'm fine," Meredith assured him in a tone that sounded anything but fine. She hastily climbed to her feet. Straightening her back, she started back up the wooden steps and walk way from which she had come. She should have known better than to go to the beach. It was no longer just her's. Technically it was private, but few of the tourists paid any attention to the signs she and her neighbors had placed along the property lines and the beach patrol didn't seem to concerned. Tourists were what kept Port Saint Joe alive, and heaven forbid the year round residents complain about their property being taken over.

She lifted her arms, pushing her sticky hair off her face. Between the crud the hair stylist had sprayed to hold the curls and the humidity her hair was starting to look, and feel, like a well loved Barbie doll's. Time for a shower, she thought as she stepped off the wooden walk and onto the paved slab behind her neighbor and best friend, Alex Karev's house. She glanced up at his home. It was a typical beach home. Three stories tall, and on the slender side, it looked like a yellow stick of butter with windows.

Letting out a snuffle of sorts, she quickened her pace and slunk toward his back door. She wandered past the French doors that faced the beach. Those would be locked as they were in the kitchen and Alex was hardly in there. She tested the knob of the side door. Unlocked. Figured. Alex was too trusting with his property. She twisted the knob, pushed the door open. She let out a small shriek as the blare of a house alarm screams. Turning to the small square pad on the wall next to the door, she punched in the security code.

"Al," she called, shutting the door. With the way her luck was running today he wouldn't be home. She needed him to be home. After Cristina, she had known Alex the longest. "You home, Al. If so, I really need you."

"Yeah. Hold on," Alex yelled back.

Meredith sighed, dropping into one of the nautical blue club chairs that were situated around the living room. She crossed her legs, bouncing her left one until her flip flop started making a smacking noise. Her eyes were trained on the narrow staircase that was attached to the far wall. "Come on, Al, hurry up," she muttered. She wanted a pity party. The pity party of all pity parties. She had earned it. She had just watched the man she loved marry her best friend.

Sighing again, Meredith bounced out of the chair. She crossed the living room to desk where Alex's laptop was set up. Plopping into the chair, she pulled up the windows messaging service Alex used. Most of the names on his friend list were Cyber whores, desperate women who flirted shamelessly and talked dirty to a man they had never met. She ignored those, scanning instead for Izzie. She smiled when she found the other woman online.

**Alex: You here?**

**Izzie: Yeah. Got no where else to go L **

**Alex: This is Meredith.**

**Izzie: Hey! How are you? Wedding was today right?  
Alex: Yup. **

**Izzie: L **

**Alex: L is right. It was awful! I have no clue how I made it through.**

**I kept thinking he was going to call it off. Stupid, I know.**

**Izzie: Not stupid, normal. If it helps, I found out Denny has a wife.**

**Alex: OMG! **

**Izzie: Yeah. I know. **

**Izzie: The worse part is, I had to find out on my own. Don't get me wrong, **

**I would have still been upset if he had told me, but I would have respected him. Now, I just hate him.**

**Alex: Men are scum.**

**Izzie: Yup.**

**Alex: They should all die.**

**Izzie: They should.**

**Alex: Except Al.**

**Izzie: Yeah, I guess we can let Al live. **

**Alex: I shouldn't have gone Izzie. I don't think I have ever felt this bad in my life! **

"Whatcha doing?"

Meredith looked up from the computer, tears glistening in her eyes. She cannot stop the trembling that overtook her lip. "Talking to Izzie," she whispered.

Alex lifted his chin, then fell backwards onto the kidney shaped sofa. "Tell her I said hi." Meredith nodded, looking back down at the laptop.

**Alex: Al says hi.**

**Izzie: Hi back. He still seeing that whack job Becky?**

**Alex: Unfortunately.**

**Izzie: She reminds me of the chick off Fatal Attraction.**

**Alex: Yeah.**

**Izzie: You going to be okay? **

**Alex: No. I don't know what to do, Iz. They're not taking a honeymoon. **

**Cristina doesn't want to miss out on some promotion thing at work. **

**I don't think I can be here when they get back. **

**Izzie: So don't be there. **

**Alex: Right, and where else would I be?**

**Izzie: I don't know. Maybe would should just trade lives, lol**

Meredith bit her lip. She knew that Izzie was only joking, yet the idea held some appeal. She had never met Izzie in person. Yet the two had formed a bond because of their common friendship with Alex. Alex had grown up with Izzie, even had silly pictures of the two of them bathing together when they were only a year old. There were other pictures, some from high school when the two had "dated" to appease their match making mothers. Both were quite firm in their 'we're just friends' attitudes.

"What's Iz up to?" Alex asked, peering at her from sleepy hazel eyes. He really was to sexy for his own good. Military cut brown hair, naturally tanned skin, and athletic build, Alex Karev was never without some female admiration.

"Her boyfriend turned out to be married." Meredith snarled. Men really were pigs. They didn't think about how their actions would effect the women in their life. Oh no, that was too…human.

"Ouch." Alex winced.

"Yeah. We're going to swap lives. She's going to come deal with Cristina and Preston, and I'm going to deal with Denny," Meredith joked. She bit her lip again. It really did seem like a good idea. In fact, the more Meredith thought about, the more excited she became about it.

**Alex: Let's do it!**

**Izzie: ?**

**Alex: Swap lives. You come out here. Hang with Al. Get over Denny. Maybe run Becky off. **

**Izzie: And you come out here, drive Denny away! OMG! I love it! Yes! **

**Alex: Yeah?**

**Izzie: Oh yeah! **

**Alex: When?**

**Izzie: When do you want to?'**

**Alex: Tomorrow?**

**Izzie: Works for me! **


	4. Feed The Need

-1Chapter Four

Awareness

Women were nothing but trouble; especially women named Meredith Grey and Isobel Stevens. They had a way of disrupting his life and stirring up trouble. Usually it was only one of them, but this time they had both had the audacity to have their lives run amuck at the same time. Naturally, they had to drag their good pal Alex right into the thick of it.

"Come on, Iz. Where are you?" Alex muttered, looking down at the muted silver Rolex on his left wrist. It had, ironically, been a gift from the very woman he was picking up. She had presented it to him the day they turned twenty-one. He couldn't remember what he had given her, probably something stupid. That is the way it had always been. Izzie would give him something personal and perfect and he would repay her with a tacky, cheap gift. It still amazed him that she kept him around; not that they seen much of each other anymore. Separate lives on opposite sides of the country.

It hadn't always been that way. Up until their eleventh grade year they had lived side by side in good ole Thomasville, Georgia, where the high light of the town was a giant oak tree and several plantations. He had given her, her first kiss under that tree. They had been twelve and she had been the only girl gullible enough to let him close. She had been impossible to get rid of after that, and in the tenth grade he had caved and asked her to be his girlfriend. The ill-fated, and never should have happened relationship, lasted a total of four months. It would have lasted a bit longer if Missy Sue Perkins hadn't shown him her tits and told him he could see more if he took her to the dance. In the end, he had chosen sex over life long friendship. By the time Izzie would speak to him again her father had passed away, prompting her mother to move them out to Arizona, where her grandmother lived. They had maintained a friendship through letters, emails, and phone calls. It had been years, their twenty-first birthday to be exact, since he had actually seen her though.

"You look a bit lost," a husky voice murmured close to his ear. He jumped, twisting around. The woman standing there was the sort men lusted after; long blonde hair that fell in loose waves around her slender shoulders and full lips that looked ready to whisper dirty words at any moment. She looked a bit familiar, especially her large, dark eyes. "And you look a bit confused. Seriously, Alex I know it's been a while, but I don't look _that_ different!"

"Izzie?" Alex felt his jaw drop a bit. Not that different? She had to be kidding. She looked completely different. The Izzie he had grown up with had had shoulder length hair that was prone to frizzing and not quite so many curves. He was positive she hadn't looked this way five years ago either. He would have remembered.

"Yes!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck. The scent of jasmine engulfing him. He couldn't help burying his face in her neck, inhaling deeply, and mentally cursing himself for the desire that shot through his body. He was practically engaged to an almost perfect woman who loved him.

"Wow. You look…fantastic." Alex pulled back, hoping she didn't give him the once over he had given her. He was fairly certain she wouldn't be too pleased with the telling bulge in his pants.

"You're looking rather fantastic yourself." Her gaze dropped right where he had wanted it not to. An odd look flickered across her pretty face, one he couldn't put a name on. "So, you still with that woman? What was he name? Becky?"

"Rebecca. She doesn't like being called Becky. And yeah, we're sort of together." Sort of? He had the engagement ring all picked out, all he had to do was get the nerve up to buy it and ask her. "Nothing serious though," he lied. A slow grin spread across her face, those full lips teasing him with a promise of dirty whispers.

"Nothing serious, huh? Well, that's good." Izzie looped her arm through his, leading him toward the luggage claim. He asked which bags were her's, and she pointed to a large black suitcase that looked crammed. He heaved it off the carousal, and snatched up the smaller matching bag that she pointed out.

"Meredith told me about Denny," he said to break the silence that had fallen over them on the walk out to his Jeep Wrangler. He regretted bringing up the other man instantly when he seen her eyes narrow.

"He's an ass. One I would rather not talk about," Izzie said tersely. She left no room for the discussion to continue; not that he wanted it too. He had only mentioned he other man in an attempt to get her to talk. A bad choice in subject. "So, what about Becky?"

"Rebecca," Alex corrected, "and let's not talk about her." A small amount of guilt nibbled at his conscience. He should be waxing Rebecca's qualities, glossing over her faults. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to discuss his girlfriend with his childhood friend.

"Okay. That works for me. From what Mere has said she's a real piece of work. A total bitch." Izzie pulled a pair of large, rhinestone studded sunglasses from the over sized purple, leather tote she called a purse. She slid the dark lens glasses on, leaned her head back, and let out a sigh that could have double as a moan of pleasure. "Seriously Alex, what are you doing with her?"

"I dunno, what were you doing with Denny?" Alex snapped. He winced when her lips fell into a frown. "Sorry. That was low."

"Yeah. It was. But so was bringing up Bitchy Becky." The grin was back, this time full force. She sighed again, wiggling her body comfortably in the bucket seat. "How long until we reach your house?"

"About an hour, give or take. Kind of depends on traffic." He maneuvered out into traffic, sliding his own pair of Aviator sunglasses on. He kept his focus on the road, making small talk when she seemed inclined. For the most part they made the hour trip in silence.

"It looks like a stick of butter," Izzie giggled when they pulled into the drive of his house. Silently he agreed. The previous owner had painted the three story structure a cheery yellow with pristine white trim. The color wasn't his favorite, but he was too lazy to change it, and it sure as hell beat the peachy pink color that was on Meredith's house.

"You sure you wouldn't rather stay at Meredith's?" He knew she had access to the keys. Meredith had left them with him, telling him Izzie was more than welcome to make use of her home since Izzie had kindly lent her's to Meredith.

"No. Not sure I want to be alone right now, know what I mean?" She slid out of the Jeep, stretching her arms over her head. Her breasts strain against the short sleeved blouse she wore. He muttered a curse when his dick instantly jumped to attention. "Talking to yourself again?" She shot him an amused look, then slung her purse over her shoulder, and grasped the handle of her smaller bag. "You know, it isn't going to get any easier or better."

"What isn't?" Grimacing, he dragged the larger bag through his front door. What the hell did she have in there? Bricks?

"The tension between us." She dropped the bag into one of the navy chairs. Her dark eyes meet his hazel ones. "The sexual," she whispered, "tension."

"We have that?" Alex asked huskily, letting the bag fall to the side. She nodded, stepping closer to him. The scent of jasmine engulfs him once more as she looped her arms around his neck. Her full lips linger just a fraction of an inch from his. He could feel her breath teasing across his mouth. Just a bit closer, he thought. As though she could hear his thoughts she closed the minuscule gap, tracing his lips with the tip of her tongue. Needing more, he dug her fingers into her thick, blonde hair. He slanted his mouth over her's, thrusting his tongue inside. She responded instantly, pressing herself closer. In and out, he teased his tongue, mimicking the motions his body craved for.

She broke the kiss long enough to unbutton her blouse. With each button undone he felt himself grow harder. The lacy bra she beneath was the exact same shade, the color of a summer watermelon. He knew, before she even shimmied out of her jeans, that the underwear would match. She was that sort of girl, everything had to match. He was right. The moment she stepped out of her jeans, he seen that he was right. The skimpy thong was made of the same dark pink as the demi cupped bra. "Your turn," she smirked.

His turn. Alex was more than happy to take his turn. The speed in which he yanked his light blue t shirt off had her giggling. He wiggled his eyes brows then tossed it over his shoulder. The laughter died on her lips when he unbuttoned and stepped out of his khaki shorts. They stood there a moment, knowing that there would be no going back. Neither one seemed to care. They both needed release, and this was the only way.

Izzie let out a small gasp when he backed her against the wall. His hands roamed her body, memorizing every curve. It wasn't the body he use to bath with, but a woman's body that craved and needed his touch. He bent his head, drawing one lace covered nipple into his mouth. She rewarded him with a small, whimpering moan, her fingers gripping his shoulders. He trailed his mouth down the flat planes of her tanned stomach, pausing at the waist band of her panties when she said "Alex, no, I want…"

Alex knew. She wanted him. She wanted to feel him thrusting in and out of her body. He wanted it too. Needed it even. He hooked the sides of her panties with his fingers, dragged them down the length of her legs. By the time he kissed his way back up her body, she had removed the matching bra and her greedy fingers were reaching for the waist band of his boxers. He let her shove them down, helping her when they became tangled around his knees. Kicking them aside, he gripped her outer thighs with his hands. With ease, he lifted her, bracing her against the wall.

They both moan as the head of his cock slid between her folds. Without a moments hesitation he thrust deep, fully sheathing himself in her wetness. He with drew only to thrust in again. "Oh God, yes," she moaned, her nails scratching down his back. He would have a hard time explaining the marks to Rebecca, but he didn't care. This was heaven and he had no intention of coming back to earth willingly.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, her breath hot in his ear as she begged him to fuck her. He set his jaw, then thrust into her, hard and fast. Over and over again he pounded into her body, loving the cries that came from her full lips. His own cries of release soon mingle with his.

"Wow," she said hoarsely, "that was just…wow." Alex nodded. Wow. It didn't begin to cover what he felt. "Wow," she said again, reaching for her clothing. He hated to see he covering that beautiful body.

"Yeah…that was…" He stopped, unsure how to convey his thoughts. It had never been like that. Never. It had been more than fucking, he knew that much. Some sort of bond, one that had nothing to do with their years of acquaintance, had formed. It was something that begged exploring. He was just romantic enough to believe in fate, in love at first sight, and he was fairly certain that was what had hit him.

"Alex," a familiar voice called from the back of the house. He cursed under his breath. Rebecca. He had forgotten that he had given her a key, that she had asked if she could come make lunch for him and his friend. Knowing she had been in the house the whole time formed a sick lump in his throat, one that seeped down into his stomach. He scrambled into his clothes, smoothing his shirt down just as the slender brunette wandered out of the hallway that led to the kitchen. "I thought I heard voices!"

Izzie seemed to freeze at the sight of the other woman. He couldn't blame her. He had lied. And she knew it. Awareness was written across her face. "I think, on second thought, that I would like to stay at Meredith's house," she croaked out before running from the room.


	5. Panic

-1Chapter Four

Panic

Luck had never been on her side. Meredith had no idea why she had allowed herself the luxury of thinking it would start being her friend now. The plane ride had been murderous; four hours of listening to a colic-y baby shriek and watching a pair of honey-mooning teenagers make out while the plane shook from turbulence. While disembarking she got in too big of a hurry and fell flat on her face. Of course she had to land at the feet of an incredibly sexy man who, after he helped her up, laughed at her misfortune. If that hadn't been bad enough Mr. Sexy had been accompanied by a woman who was a walking advertisement for Prada. Thankfully there had been no amusement on the woman's face, only sympathy. When she thought things couldn't get worse, she found she was wrong, as her ride was no where to be seen.

"Excuse me? Do you know if there is anyone waiting for a Meredith Grey?" She hobbled over to a tall, slender dark skinned woman wearing a purple blazer and a large button that said "Ask Me!"

"One moment please," the woman responded, her voice rather annoyingly chirpy. Meredith resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Seemingly happy people annoyed her. Alex liked to tell her it was because she was so miserable. "I'm sorry ma'am but nobody seems to have been asking about anyone by that name."

Panic chewed through her stomach. She gripped the handle of her carry on, mentally reminded herself to keep breathing, and offered the woman a weak thank you. She was fucked. She should have known better than to trust a person she had never met. She had known better. She should have insisted on renting a car. That was it! She could rent a car. Feeling slightly better, Meredith strode back over to the woman. "Hi. I'm back. I need to know where I can rent a car."

Twenty minutes later, the panic was setting back in. "What do you mean all your cars are spoken for? You have a whole lot full of cars! Surely you can let me have one of them."

The man behind the counter let out an annoyed sigh. "Not without a reservation." His tone was almost robotic, which matched his drab appearance perfectly. Tall, reed thin, with colorless hair, pale skin, and pasty blue eyes he didn't have much going for him. Not that it would have mattered. He could have been as sexy as the man who had helped her up and she would have found him lacking simply because he was refusing to let her rent one of the many cars on his lot.

"You have a full lot!" Meredith braced her fingers on the edge of the counter and leaned forward slightly. Her long ponytail swished over her should. "We both know you have extra."

The robot's face didn't move an inch. "Not without a reservation," he repeated. She let out a small shriek, then shoved away from the counter. "Not today. There's a convention."

"Yeah, whatever," Meredith muttered. She bent at the waist, grabbed her carry on, and raised up. Her head comes into contact with something hard. From the corner of her eye she caught site of a dark, pin striped suit. It was one she recognized. She groaned, the looked up.

"You really should come with a warning," Mr. Sexy chuckled. The sparkle in his light blue eyes had heat pooling in her stomach. The man really was too sexy for his own good, her's too.

"Let the poor woman be, Mark," Ms. Prada scolded. Meredith let her gaze swing to her. This time she was able to fully appreciate the woman's beauty. Almost six feet tall, she looked like Isabella Rossellini with her long, shining red hair and sultry blue eyes. It was unfair. Beautiful and nice. "This just isn't your day is it?"

"Try not my year," Meredith muttered, tossing her pony tail back. The white tank top and faded cropped jeans she had worn on the plane had seemed cute this morning, but next to Ms. Prada she felt like a frump. Her eyes started to burn. Crap. She ducked her head down, hoping the couple hadn't seen her tears.

"Ah hell, didn't mean to make you cry," Mr. Sexy grumbled. He muttered a few choice words, then offered another off handed apology.

"It's not your fault. It's just…the man I loved married my best friend. Right now, they're naked on a beach, and I'm here. Without a ride because the guy who was suppose to pick me up forget. And why wouldn't he? He doesn't know me. I'm nobody to him. So why would he remember?" The words gushed from her mouth before she could stop them. Gasping for breath, she clutched her carry on tighter. "If that wasn't bad enough, the douche bag at the rental agency won't give me a fucking car!" The bit was yelled in the direction of said douche bag, who stared at her from his pasty eyes, no readable expression on his face. Figured. The man really was a robot.

"Let me guess, no reservation?" Ms. Prada dug through the deceptively small alligator skinned purse she carried. A moment later several tissues were pressed into Meredith's free hand. "Mark once forgot to make them. Took forever to find a car."

"But you found one right?" Meredith grimaced, then wiped her dripping nose. Both Mr. Sexy and Ms. Prada shook their heads. Groaning, she tightened her fist around the wad of used tissue. "What did you do?"

"Went to hell in a hand basket," Mr. Sexy scowled. At first she thought he was joking, then she noticed the serious look on his handsome face. He wasn't. "Made the mistake of riding the shuttle."

"It was horrible. Mark was trapped between two old ladies who had to of weighed four hundred pounds each and clearly had no concept of personal hygiene. And I was groped by a touchy feely dwarf of a man who couldn't speak English." Ms. Prada let out a delicate shudder. Meredith scratched the shuttle from her list of alternative modes of transportation. "I can tell you, we had quite a few choice words to say to Derek when-"

Meredith cut her off "Derek? Do you mean Derek Shepherd?"

Mr. Sexy looked at her surprise. "Yeah. One and the same. You know Shep?"

"He's the ass bag who forgot to pick me up!" A fact Izzie would be hearing about later. Thinking of Izzie made her a little home sick. No doubt Alex had picked her up by now, and the two were laughing it up on his back patio, watching the waves roll in. She blinked back another tear, then blinked again when she heard Ms. Prada asking her something. "What?"

"I was asking if you would like to ride with us? We're suppose to be meeting with Derek for a meeting." Ms. Prada patted her shoulder and handed her another tissue. The weary side of her told her to tell them no. Stranger Danger. The needy side of her, the side that wanted nothing more than to get to Izzie's house and sleep for a month, said yes.


	6. Keep Talking

-1Chapter Six

Keep Talking

If there was a record for making stupid mistakes where men were concerned, Izzie was certain she held it. Wiping the back of her hand across her face, she fumbled with the key to Meredith's back door. They had been exactly where her friend had told her they would be; in the wind chimes. Hiding the key there had been rather genius, as the chimes were made of old keys. Only one had a purple dot of nail polish on it though.

She muttered a curse when her shaking fingers dropped the bit of pewter colored steel. Crouching down, she forced those same fingers to pick the key up. It wasn't an easy task, not with her body trembling the way it was. When she rose the key fell from her hand again. It wasn't the fault of her body this time, but the sheer shock of finding Alex standing there.

"Go away," she snapped, bending to retrieve the key once more. She gripped it in the palm of her hand, not caring that the ridges were cutting into her skin. The physical pain matched the ache in her heart. She hadn't thought she could hurt as much as she had when Denny's true colors had come to light. She had been wrong. "I'm sure Rebecca is looking for you."

"Izzie…come on." The pleading in his voice almost got to her. Almost. He had used her. What she had thought was something amazing, something magical dealt to her by fate, had really just been him using her. The way Denny had.

"And do what? Listen to you lie some more?" She jammed the key into the lock, twisting it violently. When she heard the lock click, she shoved the door open. A blast of cool air hit her in the face. "No thank you." She set the key on the small, bright purple stand that was just inside the door. Needing to hurt him the way he had hurt her, she spun around her hand poised to smack him. She couldn't do it. She wanted to, God knew she wanted to. Her hand wouldn't cooperate. Instead of going up, connecting with the flesh of his cheek, it fell to her side. "How could you? How could you lie to me? I thought if there was one person I could trust, it was Alex. Even when you broke up with me in high school you were honest. A bit too honest, because really I could have lived without knowing I was being dumped so you could get laid after prom. You were honest though!" She sounded so pathetic, like some needy woman who just had to have an explanation. Perhaps she was that woman, because she needed an explanation for what had just happened between the two of them. She needed to know why he had lied about the state of his relationship with Rebecca. "You were honest, and you didn't use people."

Alex stared at her. She could see his mind working. Even as a little boy, his lips would curl off to one side and his right eye brow would quirk up when he was deep in thought. She knew the exact moment he had found the right words to say. His face relaxed, as much as it was able to, and he let out a gush of air. "I don't know why I lied. I seen you, and it was like I was seeing you for the first time."

Izzie frowned. "I don't understand. I've always been right there. Right in front of you." She raised both hands, pushing them into her rumbled blonde hair. Her heart had started to pound, her chest constricted. She held her emotions in check, because she was no longer going to be the woman who held the record for stupidity where men were concerned.

"Maybe that was the problem. You were always there. I never had to miss you. I never had time to think about what my life would be like if you weren't in it." He took a step toward her. She took one back, shoving her hands in her pockets to keep from reaching out and grabbing him.

"And you've had time to do that? Think about how awful life would be without me?" Izzie asked sarcastically. Derek would have been proud. She was being strong, she wasn't caving just because a guy was saying the words she wanted to hear. That was the main reason she had left. She had been afraid of what she might do if Denny had said the things she wanted to hear.

"Yeah. I have." She couldn't help but snort. "I'm serious, Iz. This is me. Alex. I don't lie remember." Izzie raised her eye brows. He sighed. "Fine, I lied about Rebecca. Do you know why?"

"No, but I am sure you are going to tell me." Izzie crossed her arms. She should have told him that she didn't' care, that she wanted him to leave. The problem was she didn't. The very idea of him walking away left her with a knot of fear.

"Because I knew you wouldn't look at me twice," Alex snapped. "I knew that you would file me away under childhood friend and that is where I would stay."

She blinked. "I don't understand," she said slowly. Confusion swarmed around her. Nothing in her life was making sense anymore. Her Mr. Wonderful had turned out to be a married man, and her childhood friend had used her. Hadn't he? "I'm not even sure I want to." She tilted her head up, staring at the ceiling. She was mildly surprised to find an elaborate mural of a sunset painted across the whole expanse. "Wow," she couldn't help breathing. It really was breath taking, as though she was watching the sun actually set.

"She painted it herself. Had a platform of some kind in here, and would lay on her back painting for hours. You'll find a smaller version of it on the bedroom wall." His voice was right in her ear, his breath warm on her throat. She lowered her chin, her nose bumping into his. When had he moved this close? She tried to take a step back. He caught her around the waist. "Not until you let me explain." He was pleading again. Damn him.

"Fine. You have five seconds, so you better talk fast." She half heartedly tried to move away again. He wouldn't let her. A small part of her was pleased. There was something right about being in his arms.

"Before I seen you, really seen you, I was ready to ask Rebecca to marry me." Izzie's eyes widened. Right feeling or not, she couldn't be near him. This time she fought him until he let her go. Sucking air in and out at an alarming pace, she stumbled over to the futon that sat in the middle of the living room. "I don't love her. Not the way a man should love a woman he's going to marry. Rebecca is…well…I don't know. We've been together for almost two years, and it felt like that was what I was suppose to do. A couple months ago she issued this ultimatum. Sort of a shit or get off the pot." He paced in front of her, his hands laced and grasped behind his neck. "Yeah, not a great comparison, but that's how it felt. She isn't as bad as Meredith makes her out to be, by the way. She's actually nice. Sweet. And she seems to really love me. A guy could do worse."

"Then why mess that up by cheating?" Izzie leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees. She hated how she had fallen back into friend mode. She was suppose to be pissed at him. They had had, hands down, the most amazing sex ever, and five minutes later his girlfriend walked in. A girlfriend he had let her believe was pretty much out of the picture. That warranted a good rage, yet here she was, trying to help him. She really was a sucker.

"I don't know! Maybe because I don't want to settle. I don't want to look back and wonder." He stopped pacing. "I shouldn't feel like I have to marry some one just because we've been together two years." She nodded. She could understand that. Marriage was important. It wasn't something that could be taken lightly. At least it wasn't in her book. "Do you know how she makes me feel? Comfortable. I'm comfortable with Rebecca."

"Comfortable is nice," Izzie heard herself saying. Comfortable was nice, but it was no reason to get married. It was rather sad, at least for Rebecca. Every woman deserved to have a man in which she inspired greatness, a man that was so full of passion and love for her he couldn't stand the thought of her not being in his life. She sucked in her breath, then let it out slowly, stopping her train of thought before it even left the station. She wouldn't go there. She wouldn't let herself think about Alex in that sense. It would get her nothing but another broken heart.

"Yeah, but it isn't enough. I don't want comfortable. Love shouldn't be comfortable. I get that now." He sat on the large, rectangular ottoman that was in front of the futon. "I felt like some one punched me. When I seen you. That was how it felt. Like some one had knocked the air out of me. And…when we…it wasn't sex…it was more. It was like finding the missing half, only I didn't know there was a half missing." He cupped her cheek in one hand, his thumb rubbing across her lower lip. "I…I don't know how I feel about you. I want to find out though."

Izzie sat there, unsure what to say. A million thoughts raced through her mind. "If…and this is a big if here Alex…if we do this then it goes no further than us. At least not right now. Not until we know. Because you know what they would do!" They being their mothers. Since birth their mothers had plotted ways to throw their children together. One hint of them as a couple would have the moms humming lullabies and planning a wedding.

"Fine. It stays between us." Alex nodded. He leaned forward, his mouth poised to capture her's. She put a hand on his chest. "What?"

"Rebecca. We do this, you have to end things with her." Izzie searched his face, a bit shocked that she was agreeing to go there. Granted, they had had sex, but that had been physical. What he was talking about was exploring emotions. Her heart was fragile already, it couldn't take another break.

"Already taken care of," Alex murmured, taking siege of her mouth before she could respond. She curled her fingers into the fabric of his shirt, leaning forward. The magic was starting to weave through her body once more, and she couldn't wait for the fireworks to explode.


	7. Whoops

-1

Derek Shepherd drummed his long fingers on the blotter that covered the top of his desk. Something important was suppose to happen today, he just couldn't put his finger on what. His gaze dropped to the blotter. In bright red was a reminder that Mark Sloan and Addison Forbes-Montgomery would be arriving to discuss the new image their company was wanting to project. The meeting could be the something important niggling at the back of his mind, but he didn't think so. No, it was something Izzie had asked of him. He remembered that much. Izzie wouldn't ask him to remember a meeting he had set up.

"Mr. Shepherd?" Rose, the college student they had hired to answer phones, stuck her head into his office. "Your clients are here. The one's from Georgia."

Muttering a few choice words under his breath, Derek rushed to straighten his desk, knocking the pencil holder over in the process. He scrambled to gather the various pens and pencils before they rolled onto the floor. "Give me a minute, then send them in," he told Rose. The dark haired woman covered a smile, then backed out of his office. He wished this wasn't a common occurrence, his clumsiness, but like his forgetfulness it was a part of who he was.

As he dropped the last pen into the container his clients wandered in. Mark Sloan looked the way he always did, as though he had stepped off the pages of a GQ magazine. That the man had worn his suit on a plane and still managed to look good was a source of ire for Derek. His attention didn't linger on Mark, or his supposed perfection. It was drawn to the tall, red haired woman next to him. Addison. Just thinking her name was enough to have his palms slicking with sweat. "Sorry for the delay," he said weakly.

"Did you forget something, Derek?" Mark asked smoothly. Derek blinked. How had Mark known? Crap, was he suppose to pick them up at the airport? Airport. Shit. It was all coming back to him. He was suppose to meet Izzie's friend, pick her up.

"I…I have to go!" Derek patted his pants, relieved to find his keys in his front pocket. He started to round the door, when he caught sight of a slender woman with dirty blonde hair and large green eyes.

"Saved you a trip," Mark chuckled, ushering the woman forward. She shot him a dirty look over her shoulder. "Derek Shepherd, meet Meredith Grey. Izzie's house guest that you forgot to pick up."


	8. Crash and Burn

-1Hot sand the color of snow burned the bottoms of Izzie's bare feet. She barely noticed as she sprinted down the stretch of beach behind Meredith's house. A pair of tanned arms reached out, wrapping around her waist. Her bare back slammed against a naked chest. She let out a mock plea for help, knowing that nobody would mistaken it for a real one as they were alone today. The beach patrol had done its job and kept the tourist off Alex's and Meredith's beach. "Please, don't hurt me," she laughed, wiggling in his embrace.

Alex spun them both around in a wide circle. Izzie begged him to stop as the brightly colored houses and the aqua colored ocean began to meld together in a blur. Her stomach lurched as they tumbled to the ground. "I shouldn't have done that," Alex groaned, then laughed.

"I think I feel lunch making a reappearance," Izzie moaned, clutching her stomach, which was left exposed by the black and turquoise string bikini she wore.

"I hear you," Alex agreed. He smirked, then hopped up. Izzie wrinkled her face, sticking out her tongue. She let out a protest when he reached down, hauling her over his shoulder.

"No," she shrieked when he ran toward the water. She pounded her fist on his back, begging him to put her down. When she realized he had no intention of listening, she grabbed a hold of the back of his trunks. If she was going in, he was going with her. Sure enough, he started to heave her out into the ocean. His toss was faltered by her grip on his shorts, and they both stumbled into the cool water.

"Fuck! That's cold!" Alex shouted. Izzie laughed. It was, but it served him right for trying to dunk her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, shaking her wet hair off her face. Her mouth sought his, the tip of her tongue darting out to trace his lips, her breasts pressing into his chest. It was a game they played; she would tease and he would make her pay. He didn't disappoint. He slipped a hand between her legs, his fingers stroking her through the thin fabric of her bikini bottom. Using his other hand, he worked himself free of his swim trunks. Izzie lifted one leg, resting it on his hip. He moved the crotch of her bottoms aside, and then thrust deep. He was just about to withdraw, to thrust again, when she heard someone calling their names. She knew by the way he stilled that he had heard it as well. "No," he groaned. "No, no, no!"

The feeling was mutual. Izzie refused to look toward the shore, for fear of who she would see standing there. When she worked up the nerve, her fears were realized. Two women stood there, one short and round with close cropped dark hair, the other tall and slender with a long blonde bob. Katherine Karev and Nina Stevens.

"They can't know," Alex pleaded. Izzie stared at him, some what speechless. She knew that keeping the mother's in the dark had been part of their original agreement, but that had been before they showed up. She wasn't sure she could lie to her mother's face. "Izzie, I'm serious. They can't know. You know what they'll do!"

She did know. The mother's would start planning for a wedding, there would be talk of grandbabies. She wanted to ask him if that would be so bad; the look on his face stopped her because his answer was there: it would be. "Fine. Whatever." Izzie let the water move her away from him. She reached down to straighten her suit, then started the shore, a forced smile on her face. "Mama! What are you doing here?"

It was a rhetorical question. Her mother had told her she would coming to visit, just not when. Izzie being in Florida had been the perfect excuse for her mother to fly out and conspire with her dear friend Katherine. Both women had babies on their mind, preferably babies that carried both their DNA. The idea wasn't as distasteful to Izzie as it once had been. She was positive Alex didn't feel the same though, and that when it was time to go home whatever it was they had would end. The thought left her sad and empty feeling.

"We thought we would drive down and visit for the weekend. Cheer up my baby girl." Nina pressed a kiss to Izzie's cheeks, keeping her distance as she wore a light colored Capri set.

"That bastard," Katherine shook her head. Izzie laughed, then gasped when the shorter woman tangled her up in a strong embrace. She had forgotten how affectionate and colorful Katherine could be. "Don't you worry though. The right guy is out there." Her hazel eyes, so like her son's, went straight to the water, where Alex was finally emerging.

"Give it up, Ma," Alex chided, grabbing his mother up in an embrace. Water trickled off his tanned muscles, making Izzie ache to finish what they had started. That would have to wait until their mother's were gone. Alex wouldn't risk one of them finding out. "Izzie and I are just friends."

Izzie started to contribute to the sentiment when she heard Alex's name being called again. Her stomach sank. Rebecca walked toward them, looking pretty in a mint green t shirt and white shorts, her dark hair in French braids on either side of her face. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said politely. Izzie held back her snort of disgust. It was clear that the other woman was interrupting something. "Alex, I was hoping we could talk."

Alex hesitated, uncertainty coloring his face. "Sure. After I get my mother settled though. You are staying the weekend right?" Katherine beamed, nodding. Izzie gulped. She had thought things were over between Alex and Rebecca. Clearly she had thought wrong. "Mama, I'm really glad you're here," she whispered, hating the husky tone of her voice. A lump was forming in her throat, and tears were threatening to slip down her cheeks. She knew that her mother would notice, but right now she didn't care. She would chalk it up to still being hurt over Denny. The truth would remain with her, Alex had lied to her; again.

"It's not what you think," Alex muttered as he walked past her, his mother's arm linked through his. Izzie narrowed her eyes, refusing to look in his direction. She had believed him once, she wouldn't make that mistake again.


	9. Presuming Men Suck

-1Arizona was hell on earth. Meredith came to that conclusion her second morning in Mesa. At ten o'clock in the morning the temp had already hit 110. Wearing little more than her hot pink bikini and a hair band to keep her hair off her face, Meredith floated in the middle of Izzie's tiny lap pool. The water was slowly warming, no longer offering the cool respite from the unbearable heat the way it had earlier in the morning. Meredith let out a sigh, kicking her legs to launch her toward the edge of the pool. She planted her palms on the side, and then started to heft herself out. The site of a male hand being held out had her letting out a scream and falling backwards into the temped water.

"I am so sorry," Derek apologized, holding both hands out. She hesitated, and then took hold of them. He hauled her out of the water without any trouble, only letting her hands go when he seemed satisfied that her feet were firmly planted on the tiled patio. "I should have made myself known."

"Yeah, you should have," Meredith said coolly. She reached for the brightly colored striped beach towel she had brought out with her, wrapping it around her slender form. She frowned when she caught him staring at her with interest. "Can I help you with something?"

"What? Oh. Yes. I'm hoping so, at any rate." Derek smiled, twin dimples forming in his cheeks. "I realize it is presumptuous of me, given our rocky start, but I was wondering if you know how to cook?"

Meredith hadn't known what to expect when Derek started to ask for her help, but it hadn't been an inquiry on her culinary skills. "I'm decent," she said slowly. The man really was an enigma. Izzie had spoken highly of him, not once mentioning he had a horrible memory. Being left at the airport was not something Meredith was willing to let go of quite yet. "Why?"

"I'm in a bit of a pickle. I can't cook. I burn water. Usually when Mark and Addison are here Izzie hosts a barbeque. I think it is because they are all from Georgia or something. I've never quite figured it out. At any rate, I haven't the faintest idea how to run a grill or make potato salad or anything else they seem to be expecting." Derek's azure colored eyes pleaded with her, begging that she some how make this alright.

"I don't know how to run a grill either," Meredith said slowly. "And I've never made potato salad. I do know how to make a really good crab dip and I am killer with Salmon."

"That works. You can expect us around seven." Derek flashed her another grin, hurrying off before she can protest or tell him she wasn't willing to offer up any help. Sighing, Meredith plopped down on the bench before the outdoor fire place, and wondered, yet again, how she had gotten herself in this situation.


	10. Unexpectations

-1Martha Stuart, look out, Meredith thought smugly as she expertly flipped the Salmon steaks. It had taken twenty-nine minutes and instructions printed off the internet to get the grill lit, but she had done it. Once she was satisfied that the Salmon was cooking the way it needed to, Meredith sauntered into the kitchen, where the makings for salad were laid out. Despite the fact that she had been tricked into making this dinner, she was rather excited about being able to cook for someone other than herself.

Humming under her breath, Meredith methodically cut cherry tomatoes into halves, tossing them into the large bowl of torn iceberg lettuce. Thin sliced cucumbers followed. Sprinkling crumbled Feta cheese over the top, she pushed the salad aside and went to check grill. The Salmon steaks looked perfect, and a quick peek into one of the aluminum wrapped vegetable kabobs told her the meal was done. All that remained was for her guests to arrive.

Right on cue, the door bell rung. She pasted a bright smile on her face and hurried toward the front door. Her smile faltered when she opened it to find only one person instead of three. "Where's Derek and Addison?"

"Good to see you again, too." Mark chuckled. He had changed from his suit into a more casual outfit of khaki shorts, a light blue button down shirt with the cuffs rolled back, and brown leather flip flops. It was a far cry from the power suit he had worn on the plane.

Self conscientiously, she smoothed the skirt of the lone dress she had brought with her. The black cherry print strapless was more casual than dressy, but it worked out nicely given how laid back Mark was attired. "It is good to see you again," she said earnestly. "It's just, I was under the impression there would be three of you."

"So was I, but it would seem we both thought wrong." Another of his chuckles caressed her ear. The man had to know how beautiful he was. At his age someone had to of told him he was God's gift to the feminine eye. "Actually, Addison and Derek should be here shortly. I tend to come over early, help Izzie start the grill."

"I have dinner complete," Meredith said smugly. Saying it aloud reminded her that she needed to remove the Salmon and vegetables from the grill. She hurried outside, Mark trailing behind her. "I know it isn't Southern food, but I'm not really a Southerner, so this will have to do."

"What, exactly, is this?" Mark inquired, handing her the large platter for the Salmon. She recited off the list of food she had prepared, loving the surprised look on his handsome face. "Impressive. As for being a Southerner, I'm not one either. Not by birth any way."

Meredith stared at him in surprise as she placed the last Salmon steak on the platter. "No?"

"No. I was born and raised in Philly. Moved to Atlanta when Montgomery-Forbes hired me." He reached for the heavy platter, and she willingly handed it over. "Was a bit of a culture shock."

"I bet," Meredith mused. "I grew up in Connecticut. Bedford," she admitted rather reluctantly. Her upbringing wasn't something she enjoyed talking about. People heard Bedford and they all assumed she came from money, when really it was quite the opposite. Her mother had been the housekeeper for one Thatcher Grey and his wife Susan. Growing up she had always suspected he was her father; none of the other employees children received birthdays parties or special outings like she did. At the age of sixteen, when Susan died in a car accident, her suspicions were confirmed; she was indeed Thatcher's daughter. She wasn't as excited or thrilled at the knowledge. It felt more like a burden. She was a Grey, and she could have the last name, but she would never be a part of the family. She would never be able to claim Lexie and Molly, her childhood friends and playmates, as sisters. It was a horrible burden to bear, so the moment she could run she did. She ran all the way to Georgia to live with her grandmother and hadn't looked back since.

"Nice," Mark nodded approvingly. "I've been there a few times to meet with a client. His last name is Grey as well. Perhaps you're related?" Meredith's heart pounded, she silent begged that he not say her father's name. The begging was to no prevail because a second later her fears were confirmed. "Thatcher Grey. He owns…"

"A medical research company," Meredith finished for him. She licked her lips, knowing this was where she was suppose to invent some reason for her last name being the same as his. She couldn't bring herself to lie to the man before her. She felt an odd connection to him, as though she had found a real friend. "He's my father."

"Really? I thought he just had the two girls. Lexie and Molly." Mark frowned, confused. Meredith sighed, and then gave a brief explanation as to why and how she was Thatcher's daughter. There was no censorship in the beautiful silver blue eyes of the man before her; just a knowing sympathy.

"My parents never married. I don't know who my father is. I'm not even sure my mother knows." Mark said slowly. "Can't choose our parents, Meredith. Can't let them define who we are. We are the only one's who can define the person we become." He laughed. "I sound like a god damn cereal box shrink."

"A cereal box shrink?" Meredith quirked an eyebrow up. She was gradually getting more and more comfortable with him. She was almost able to forget the raw sexuality that seemed to ooze from his every pore.

"Yup. A cereal box shrink." He grinned at her, twin dimples appearing in his cheeks. "A know it all who doesn't have the degree to back up the advice."

Meredith blinked, and then started to giggle. He reminded her of Alex, only more confident and less inclined to fall for a woman who was all wrong for him. There would be no Rebecca in Mark's life, he was to wise for that. "Do you sound like a cereal box shrink often?"

"I would like to think that I don't, but my girlfriend Hannah swears that I do on a regular basis." His girlfriend, Hannah. Of course. Of course a man like him had a girlfriend, they always did. "I've toyed with chucking my advertising career and becoming the next Dr. Phil."

Before Meredith could respond, the doorbell peeled again, announcing the arrival of the last two guests. Disappointment filled her, she had wanted a bit more time alone with the enigma before her. "Meredith," Addison drawled, in an exaggerated Southern accent, "you are a darling."

"Why thank you my dear, dear Addison," Meredith sweetly mocked. The two women shared a look before bursting into laughter. Meredith knew, after living for several years in Georgia, that not everyone had a thick accent. At least not as thick as the rest of the country liked to believe. "I hope you are not too disappointed in the fare I have prepared this fine evening."

"I'm sure it is just lovely, darling." Addison chuckled, looping her arm through Meredith's. "To be honest, we only put up with the barbeque because Derek, here seems to think that is what all southerners eat. Mark, Izzie, and I humor him. Poor boy doesn't know any better."

"You don't like barbeque?" Derek gapped in a way that had Meredith wanting to laugh. She held the giggle in check, though, as he seemed genuinely wounded. Addison soothed it over by assuring him she did like barbeque, but it was nice to have a change in menu from time to time. "I still can't believe you never told me this before," he muttered.

"There was no reason to." Addison lifted on bare shoulder and let it drop. She kept her arm looped through Meredith's as they walked out to the back patio. The food was already on the glass topped table, covered with various clothes to keep the insects at bay. "It smells wonderful."

"Thank you," Meredith blushed. She couldn't remember the last time she had done something like this. It had been too long, she knew that much. She had forgotten how much fun it was to play hostess. She directed everyone to where they should sit, placing herself across from Addison with Derek on her left, and Mark on her right. They kept the chatter light, laughing over the places they had all frequented, some times at the same time. There was the sufficient amount of praise over the dinner, and begging, on Addison's part, for the recipes. It was over all too soon for Meredith's taste.

"Thank you for dinner," Addison said, engulfing her in a brief, half hug before tugging Derek out the door. The dark haired man called a thank you over his shoulder before disappearing into the night.

"Dinner was amazing, and the company superb," Mark smiled down at her. Her heart started to pound as his head lowered, his mouth lingering near her's. Everything in her screamed out no when his lips landed on her cheek.


	11. Busted

-1_Author's Note: This chapter might not be exactly what you expected to happen from the situation, but it is how things played out. I hope you still enjoy, even if it is a bit loose and rambling._

Anger or hurt, Izzie wasn't sure which emotion was stronger as she stormed toward Meredith's house. Half-way up the walk she realized she couldn't hide at Meredith's because all of her clothing had been moved to Alex's. She couldn't move now without causing the mothers to question why.

Muttering a curse, Izzie spun on the ball of her foot, the heel of her sandal catching in a crack in the wooden walk way. "Are you freaking kidding me?" She bent, falling forward as she did so. The palm of one hand landed against the rough planks, several splinters working their way into the soft skin. Using her one free hand, she tried to free her heel from the small between two boards. This was just her luck. First, her mother shows up, Alex's mom in tow, determined to find her Mr. Right; and then Rebecca showed up with her announcement that things were serious, marriage serious, between her and Alex. If those two things hadn't been bad enough, the forced blind date she had been strong armed into hadn't panned out because Rebecca and he seemed to have eyes for only each other. She had thought she might be able to salvage everything by backing Alex into a corner. She hadn't really wanted him to alert their mothers to their involvement, but it would have been nice if he had been willing to do it. He hadn't though. He had shoved the phone back across the table and told her he didn't work that way.

"Come on," Izzie muttered, slipping forward a bit more as she tried yanking the shoe free by tugging her knee toward her. Her reward was kneeing herself in the chest and falling fully to the ground. "Argh. Seriously."

A shadow loomed over her, causing her heart rate to accelerate. She tried not to panic, knowing all she had to do was scream and, ass or not, Alex would come running. "Iz? You okay?" She let out a sigh of relief when she realized it was him, and not some crazed sex maniac.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people," she snapped, trying to untangle herself in a way that would at least save some of her dignity. She brushed aside the hand Alex offered to her, choosing instead to rise on her own. Her upright position didn't last long, as her shoe was still stuck, and the sudden movement sent her toppling forward yet again, this time crashing into Alex's chest. "Let go," she hissed when his arms wrapped around her.

"No." Alex said stubbornly. His hands wandered up and down her back in a slow, leisurely manner. "Iz, do you really want me to tell our mom's?"

The question startled her. She stilled any movement, the wheels in her head turning. If, and it was a big if, they said anything to their mothers there would be no going back. "You don't work that way, remember?" She threw his words back at him.

"I wasn't talking about not telling them. I was talking about being backed into a corner," Alex said curtly. "Which I think you know."

"I know no such thing," Izzie lied. She scowled when she realized he didn't believe her. "Fine. I shouldn't have backed you into a corner. Happy now?"

Alex chuckled, shaking his head. "Not quite," he answered. His hands moved up to cup her face, the pad of his thumb softly caressing her jaw line. He caressed his lips across her's, teasing her before fully capturing her mouth in a kiss. Her eyes closed, and she momentarily forgot about her stuck shoe. Kissing him felt right, even if he had been an ass.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she moaned when his mouth moved down to her neck. She knew there was a good reason for stopping him, but nothing came to mind at the moment. She was feeling too much for her mind to work properly. She had to focus though. She couldn't let him sweep her away with physical need. Not again. "Alex, seriously, we shouldn't. Our moms are right next door, and my foot is stuck."

That got his attention. "Your foot is stuck?" She nodded. "Seriously?" She nodded again, gaining a laugh from him. "How the hell did your foot get stuck?"

"I don't know," she said, annoyance ringing in her voice. "I was walking to Meredith's, and then I remembered all my stuff was now at your house, so I turned around, when I did my heel got stuck."

"Hold still," Alex muttered, crouching down. Izzie balanced herself by placing her hands on his shoulders. She sucked in her breath when he trailed a finger lazily around her ankle. "Have to hold still, Iz," he chuckled, working the heel free. The soft snapping sound that followed made her groan. The heel had broken. She wasn't surprised, just disappointed; they had been her favorites. "There. You're lose."

"My poor shoe," she said miserably, reaching down to tug off first the broken shoe and then the other. She stared at them for a moment, and then strode to the garbage can at the end of the walk. She dropped them unceremoniously in, and then turned back to Alex. He had followed her, a knowing grin on his face. "We still aren't going to do anything."

"Give me one good reason…and not our mom's either."

"Easy," Izzie smiled sweetly, "I still think you're an ass." There was a playful note to her tone that took the sting out of the words. She laughed when he ignored her ass remark and tugged her close once more. She didn't resist, there really was no point. She melted against him, leaning into the kiss.

The sound of some one clearing their throat broke them apart. They moved even further apart when they caught sight of the smug smiles that both their mothers wore.


	12. Splish Splash

-1_Author's Note: So when we writers start a story we do it knowing things can change. That is what happened here. It wasn't a change I planned on, it is one that came about quite on it's own due to the characters and I tried to get around it. It won't go away though. For whatever reason, the pairings have taken on a life of their own and are not going the way I want. I apologize for that and understand if some of you decide not to read anymore._

Floating in the pool most of the day was starting to become a habit, one Meredith was sure she would have trouble breaking herself of once she went home. Home, thinking of it reminded her that she hadn't heard from Izzie or Alex in a while. Paddling her float closer to the edge of the pool, Meredith reached for her cell phone, which was lying within arms reach on a beach towel. Her fingers brush across it, knocking it off the towel and onto the blue tile that surrounded the small pool. She leaned closer, trying to grab for it without falling off the large, yellow donut shaped tube she was ensconced in.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just get out and get the phone?" Mark's teasing voice startled her. She let out a small shriek as her hot flesh came in contact with the cool water.

Sputtering, Meredith surfaced, pushing clumps of wet blonde hair off her face. She narrowed her green eyes, and held her hand up for Mark's assistance. Once his fist was closed around her's, she pulled back with all her strength. He fought for a second, but her continued tugging had him catapulting through the air and into the pool. His body hit the float, bounced, and then landed belly first in the water.

"What the hell," Mark yelled, spitting water out of his mouth, and wiping at his nose. "What was that for?"

"For being the second jerk to knock me into the water," Meredith mused. "Derek," she explained at his baffled look. "I was trying to get out and fell back in when he scared the crap out of me by sneaking back here. Like you did!" She leaned back, kicking her legs to propel herself back.

"So, because Shepherd snuck back here, I have to get dunked?" Mark shook his head, sending droplets of water flying every which way.

"Yup. Besides, you snuck too. Don't forget that part." She grinned, ducking her chin down. She opened her mouth, letting some off the water enter. It tasted of stale chlorine. She grimaced, and then spit the water in Mark's direction. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time. It felt good to actually relax, to not dwell on failed and unrequited loves or how she was going to deal with her life once she went home.

Mark narrowed his eyes, and then dove under the water. Meredith screamed when she felt his fingers wrap around her ankles, yanking her under. She came up gasping and ready to slap. He was no where around though. She blinked, only to squeal when he grabbed her legs once again. "No, no!" She begged, moving away before he could drag her under again.

Meredith scrambled up the pool ladder, smirking down at Mark. "Ha," she taunted, crossing her arms over her almost bare chest. Suddenly conscience of how little her blue and brown tie dye bikini covered, Meredith reached down for the towel she had brought out. Her gaze is instantly drawn to her cell phone, reminding her of what she had been about to do before Mark's unexpected arrival.

"Do you mind?" She waved the phone, licking her lips. Coming out of the water, with his white button down shirt plastered to his bronzed skin and his khaki pants molding to his muscular legs, he looked like some Grecian God rising from the sea. She was sure her heart plummeted to the pit of her stomach, twisted in knots, and refused to acknowledge that the man before her had a girlfriend.

A startled shriek slipped past her lips as the phone in her hand started to vibrate and ring. She blinked, and gasped when she seen the caller I.D. identifying Izzie as the caller. "I was just about to call you," she laughed once she answered the phone.

"Help," Izzie whispered.

In the back ground excited chattering and gushing made it impossible to make out everything the other woman was saying. Meredith couldn't be sure, but it had sounded like some one was forcing her to marry Alex. "Wait. What?"

"Our moms are planning a wedding," Izzie squeaked out. "They're planning, and ordering."

"Why?" Meredith dropped onto the edge of a chaise, her mouth slacked open. She felt her jaw drop a little bit more as she listened to Izzie spill out the whole tale. Sex with Rebecca in the kitchen. Sex on her couch. Sex on the beach. Sex, sex, sex. And then the mothers arriving while they were having sex. They weren't caught that time, but it was when things started to get ugly. Rebecca showed back up, announcing her and Alex weren't over. Which led to a disastrous double date where Rebecca ended with Jeff Pope and Izzie giving Alex an ultimatum. "You didn't!"

"I did," Izzie said miserably. "Of course he refused to do it, which pissed me off. I started back to your house and got my stupid shoe caught. Which led to him being all…Alexy. Which led to the kissing."

"Which the mother's seen," Meredith finished for her. Mark gave her a question look. She hesitated, and then mouthed that she would explain later. He nodded, grimacing as he pulled his shirt away from his body.

"I'm going back to the hotel. Need some dry clothes," he whispered. "I was going to see if you were up to catching lunch. Addison and Derek ditched me to go antique shopping." She nodded, mouthed okay, and then turned her attention back to the drama that seemed to be unfolding in Florida.


	13. We Know Each Other

-1_Author's Note: So, things are sticky in Florida and it has nothing to do with the humidity! Poor Alex and Izzie, there is nothing worse than mothers who like to plan premature weddings._

"Two," Katherine announced as she set a large stack of bridal magazines on the coffee table. It was clear that she expected either Izzie or Alex to pick one up and find something, anything, to contribute to the wedding plans she and Nina had become engulfed with. "Preferably at least one in the within the first two years, seeing how the two of you took so long to figure this out."

From the corner of her eye, Izzie snuck a glance at Alex to see if he had some clue as to what his mother was talking about. The perplexed, almost pained, look on his face marked him as clueless as she. "I'm sorry, what?" Izzie was almost positive she would regret asking, she usually did, but this was her life they were mapping out and she should at least have some say in it. Her voice was never fully heard, though. She had been quite vocal in saying no to the wedding the mothers were hell bent on planning. They had even set a date: July 31, more or less a month away.

"Babies," Nina answered, picking up the top two magazines. One was shoved into Izzie's hands, the other into Alex's. "I think it's safe to say we'll have one within the first year, Katherine. My room is next to his," she looked pointedly at Alex, "and I've heard the way the two of them go at it."

"Mother," Izzie gasped. Heat was creeping into her cheeks. They had thought they were being so careful, her sneaking up from the den late at night and returning before the sun rose. Apparently the sneaking hadn't gone unnoticed, nor had the reason for the sneaking.

"Don't you mother me, Isobel Stevens. I might be old, but I'm not deaf." Nina sniffed. She clicked her tongue, her eyes narrowed. "If you weren't my only child, I would have plenty to say right now. As it is, I'm biting my tongue because, as Katherine pointed out, the two of you took forever and your not getting any younger."

"Not to mention, we want that grandbaby," Katherine chimed in. Alex made a choking noise, as though he had swallowed something and it had gone down the wrong pipe. Izzie knew exactly how he felt. She was fairly certain she had fallen in love with him, but fairly certain wasn't good enough. She needed to be sure, just as he needed to be sure. Marriage wasn't a game, it wasn't something she could do just to please her mother.

"It'll be such a pretty baby, too," Nina sighed. She looked at Katherine, a far off smile on her face. "Remember how cute they were when they were babies?"

"Adorable, the both of them." Katherine agreed. "Remember their first bath together? I think they were eleven months old. Or was it ten." And they were off. Lost in the past where a chubby baby girl with blonde hair and brown eyes splashed at bald haired, drooling baby boy who liked to throw rubber ducks.

"Wanna get out of here?" Alex muttered from the corner of his mouth. He didn't have to ask her twice. Since her frantic call and plea for help to Meredith, Izzie hadn't had a chance to be alone; not by herself or with him. There would be no more sneaking upstairs and trying to keep it down, as they had failed there.

"The nerve of them," Izzie shrieked the moment they were out of ear shot. She bent to remove her gladiator sandals. Tossing them onto the deck, she stepped off onto the hot sand. "I feel like I'm speaking a foreign language nobody gets."

"I can't believe they knew were screwing," Alex muttered. Her strangled whine brought a low chuckle to his lips. "Sorry, but you have to admit it is kind of funny."

"Really? You think it's funny that our mothers heard us fucking and are okay with it because, hey they'd get a cute grandkid out of it?" Izzie shook her head, her blonde ponytail swinging. She couldn't believe he thought it was so funny. "You get that your mom kind of insinuated that my eggs and your sperm are drying up right? Or did you miss that part?"

"I think I might have missed that part," Alex laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You need to relax."

Izzie snuggled into the crook of his arm, and let out a sigh. "I want to, but I have this horrible fear that if I do I'm going to find myself married and pregnant."

Alex was quiet for seemed like forever. He stopped walking, an odd look on his face. She knew that look, it meant the wheels in his head were working double time. It was the same look he had had when they were six and he wanted to see if a bed sheet would make an adequate parachute for when they jumped off the garage. It was the same look he had had when, at the age of twelve, he talked her into showing him her breasts, what little she had at that age. It was the same look he had had when he suggested they see where things went between the two of them. It was a look she loved and dreaded at the same time.

"How long have we known each other?" He asked. She quirked a brow up. He knew how long. Since before they were born, really. Their mothers had pictures of their pregnant bellies touching. "Humor me."

"Our whole lives," she said softly.

"Exactly. We've known each other our whole lives. We know each other in ways other people don't. Like, I know that you still miss your dad but don't talk about him because just mentioning him upsets your mom. And you're the only person who knows how hard I cried when my dad died." His fingers came up to caress her cheek, sending a familiar shock of awe throughout her body. "We know each other, Iz. I don't know if it's because you think they're pushing us, or you think it's too soon, but you have to know they're right. You and me, we're perfect together. We always have been."

Heart pounding, Izzie felt her lips part. Everything he said was true, so true she had almost missed it. It was too soon, her little voice argued. Was it though? As he had said, they had known each other their whole lives. "Are you…are you saying you're okay with what they're doing?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"You do realize that they're going to expect us to actually get married right? That they're not going to just give up on the whole baby within a year thing?" She hated having to spell it all out like some little kid, but she needed to know he was sure. His certainty weighed heavily on her's.

"Yeah. I get that." Alex chuckled, leaning his forehead against her's. "What I don't get, is why you won't give me a yes or no."

"A yes or no to what?" Izzie whispered. A lump formed in her throat. Before he took her hands, before he looked her dead in the eye and asked, she knew. He was asking her to marry him. She didn't know what to say, what to do. She took a deep breath, praying the right answer for them both came out when she opened her lips. Closing her eyes, she cleared her mind, letting it all go. Denny, her mom, his mom, the things she was sure of, the things she was unsure of; she let them all go and answered.


End file.
